


Holding hands

by Arent_we_all_nerds



Series: 30 day OTP writing challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arent_we_all_nerds/pseuds/Arent_we_all_nerds
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are peacefully walking through the woods until..
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 30 day OTP writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a fanfic so yay  
> I was inspired by a 30 day OTP writing challenge thingy (found it on insta: @thewritersgarden) so I'm trying that.  
> Here's day one, hope u like it :)

Very peacefully they walked through the woods. Arthur was in a good mood today, which was a miracle, seeing he hadn’t been in a good mood for ages. Spring had just begun and flowers were all around them. Apart from some after rain sounds it was completely silent, not even the birds sung to show the world that they were alive. It was almost too quiet.

They walked for a while. Merlin looked at the blond locks of Arthur, walking next to him. Arthur hadn’t cut his hair for a long time and it really started to show, but Merlin wasn’t against it, it made the man even more beautiful. He seemed so relaxed, at ease, safe almost. Merlin took a deep breath and smelled the fresh scent the forest had after this morning’s thunderstorm. He was lost in thoughts and had forgotten why they even were in the woods, alone.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who didn’t seem to pay attention. He smiled, when Merlin noticed him he quickly looked away. Arthur felt something, this tickling feeling in his stomach? The last few weeks he had that odd feeling a lot, but only around Merlin. It wasn’t particularly pleasant, but it definitely wasn’t unpleasant. 

Suddenly Merlin heard something, but it probably only was a bird right? Then he heard a snapping sound. This couldn’t be an animal, this had to be a.. And then he saw them, a group of at least 10 bandits. His life with Arthur would never be peaceful would it? He quickly grabbed Arthur’s wrist, and pulled him behind some bushes. Arthur, who hadn’t noticed a thing, changed his expression and opened his mouth.

‘What the hell do you thin-‘

Merlin put a hand on Arthur mouth and looked over at the bandits.  
Now Arthur saw them too. Arthur also saw Merlin’s hand on his wrist but decided to leave it there.

‘There are way too many for us to take on’ Merlin Whispered.  
‘Yes I can see that, I’m not blind you dollop head.’ Arthur shout whispered.

But he was too loud. One of the bandits look suspiciously towards them and blinked his eyes two times, then he waved one of his friends over to come look.  
This was their moment. If they wanted to escape now was the time. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand (properly this time, not the wrist) and started to move backwards. Before Merlin even new what was happening they were running deeper and deeper into the forest.  
The bandits tried to chase them, but after a while they gave up. They were to far ahead of them.

After running for what felt ages (it actually was like 15 min), Arthur finally halted. They looked each other in the eyes and laughed. 

They both were very aware of their hands, which were now intertwined.  
Neither of them made a move to change that. They just walked back to the castle like that, happily chatting about random stuff. The birds chirped and the sun went down. The warmth that was in the air before now completely left with the sun and Merlin started to shiver. Arthur broke apart their hands to take off his cape and drape it over Merlin’s shoulders.  
‘I can’t use a frozen servant now, can I?’  
Merlin laughed and reached out his hand, which Arthur took in his.

They arrived at the castle and walked to Arthur’s chambers. They stood in front of the door together for almost 3 whole minutes, when Arthur took back his hand, ruffled through Merlin’s hair and went inside.

‘Goodnight Merlin.’ He looked back with a that smile.  
‘Goodnight Sire.’

Merlin walked home with a big smile on his face.  
Gaius looked at this odd happy Merlin, with a knights cape around his shoulders…

Maybe Merlin was wrong, maybe his life with Arthur could be peaceful, sometimes.


End file.
